Kuniko's Christmas Wish
by Sailor Sugar Plum
Summary: It is about Kuniko's special Christmas,how she got her wish,and my 2nd finished Sailor Moon story.


Kuniko's Christmas Wish Written By Donna Lee aka Sugar Plum aka Sailor Sugar Plum  
Disclaimers:The characters are owned by the creater of Sailor Moon,& Kuniko Kamaya is owned by me.  
Email Addresses:sailorsugaplum@gotmail.com,sailorsugarplum@hotmail.com,sailorsugarplum@sailormoon.com  
On a cold winter day Ami,Usagi,Minako,Makoto,and Rei are at Makoto's making plans for a surprize Christmas Party for Kuniko. They decided to have it at Makoto's on the 23rd of December. Ami tells Ms.Kayama Kuniko's mom all about the suprize Christmas Party they have planned for Kuniko.  
The next afternoon right after school Ami,Makoto,Minako,and Usagi walk over to Seiya,Taiki,&Yaten,and Ami says,"Seiya,Taiki,Yaten we would like to discuss something with you in private. It is about what we are planning for Christmas. We don't want Kuniko to know about it. It's a surprize for her.  
Seiya says,"That's okay with me."  
Taiki says,"This has to do with something you are going to do for Kuniko right?"  
Ami says,"Hai. Kuniko doesn't know about any of this. What we want to talk to you about is her Christmas wish."  
Seiya says,"What is Kuniko's Christmas wish?"  
Ami says,"She wants to meet the Three Lights,and the Senshi especially the Sailor Star Lights. We want to know if you would come to the surprize Christmas party we are having for Kuniko?"  
Seiya,Taiki,& Yaten say,"Hai."  
Ami says,"Sugoi! We'll be able to give Kuniko part of her Christmas wish.   
The surprize party is on the 23rd of December at 6PM.  
The day before the surprize Christmas party Usagi is walking down the street thinking of her boyfriend Mamoru she is shocked to see Sailor Iron Mouse attacking Kuniko Kayama she shouts,"Moon Eternal Make Up!"  
And she transforms in to the Pretty Sailor Senshi, Eternal Sailor Moon!   
Kuniko screams while losing her starseed. Sailor Iron Mouse sighed saying,"It's turning black. It isn't the one I wanted,"when the starseed came out of Kuniko lost it's glow,and turned black.  
Sailor Moon makes her appearance she shouts,"Hold It Right There!"  
Sailor Iron Mouse says,"Who's there?"  
Sailor Moon says,"Agent of Love and Justice Pretty Sailor Senshi Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!  
Sailor Iron Mouse asked,"Care to play with the Pharge(Monster)?"  
Sailor Moon says,"No!"  
Sailor Iron Mouse says,"Too Bad! Sailor Electrical take care of her."  
Kuniko turns in to a pharge,Sailor Electical.BR  
As Sailor Iron Mouse steps back into the phone box,and is teleported back to where Sailor Galaxia is she says,"Bye Bye!"  
Sailor Electrical starts zapping Sailor Moon with electrical beams.   
Sailor Moon did her best to dodge the zaps but was getting worn out. Before she would be able to attack Sailor Electrical to heal her she had to find some way to tire her out.   
Just then the Sailor Starlights show up,and Sailor Star Fighter uses her Star Serious Laser attack,and it hits Sailor Electrical.  
Sailor Moon says,"I am real glad you showed up Sailor Star Fighter,Sailor Star Maker,and Sailor Star Healer."  
Sailor Star Fighter says,"Now Sailor Moon!"  
Sailor Moon uses her Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss on Sailor Electrical to heal her. Her attack went straight towards Sailor Electrical,and she screamed,"Beautiful."as she turned back in to her regular self.  
Kuniko sees the Senshi,and says," Arigatou. Sonna! The Sailor Starlights. Yokotta I finally get to meet you in person."  
The Starlights hear her,and say,"You are. What is your name?"  
Kuniko says,"My name is Kuniko Kayama. It is nice to meet you too Sailor Moon."  
Sailor Moon says," Same here."  
Then the Senshi leave.  
The next day at school Kuniko tells her friends all about meeting Sailor Moon,and the Starlights.  
The night of the Christmas party when Kuniko goes over to Makoto's she is amazed by the surprize party her friends threw for her. Shortly after she arrives Seiya,Taiki,and Yaten get there. She is amazed even more when they get there. Makoto introduces the Three Lights to Kuniko. Then the Three Lights sing a song for Kuniko. During that time Kuniko is going in her mind Masaka! I met the Three Lights,and they are actually singing me a song. This is sugoi. I actually got my Christmas wish. I have such wonderful friends   
that they would amaze me with a party,and the Three Lights like this."  
When the Three Lights finish singing the song they sing a few Christmas songs. Then they open there Christmas presents from each other. Kuniko opens her Christmas present from the Three Lights first,and it is a Three Lights cd. Then she opens her Christmas presents from her friends,and it is some make up. Then the others open there Christmas presents from each other,and the party is over,and Kuniko says," I really enjoyed this Christmas party a lot. It was a lot of fun."  
Makoto says,"We are glad you enjoyed it so much."  
Then everybody but Makoto leaves since she lives there.  
Everybody has a wonderful Christmas with there family.  
The End 


End file.
